


new year's eve

by chloeedecker



Series: a year in the life [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Emotional Baggage, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is insecure, Lucifer loves Trixie, No Spoilers, Sweet Kisses, Tiny Angst, Trixie gets sick, Trixie tells Lucifer she loves him, a lot of good conversations, a whole freaking lot, but - Freeform, its New Years eve, lots of Trixie/Lucifer bonding time, mostly just soft deckerstar in love, that's all, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeedecker/pseuds/chloeedecker
Summary: When Trixie comes down with a stomach flu on New Year's Eve, Chloe's plans to party in the new year with Lucifer are put on hold. It was the first holiday season they had been officially a couple, and she found herself sad at the change of events.When Lucifer ditches the party and shows up at her door with a bag of takeout in his hand and concern for her daughter all over his face, she finds herself falling in love a little more.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: a year in the life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079765
Comments: 29
Kudos: 244





	new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> The start of an ongoing series that chronicles the first full year of Chloe & Lucifer's relationship. First up, New Year's Eve!

Chloe pushed open the door with her hip, hands full with a bag of toiletries and clothes that she had stuck in the car earlier in the day with every intention of heading straight to Lux when she got off work.

It was New Year’s Eve, the first since she and Lucifer had been officially  _ official.  _

There was an extravagant party planned for the holiday, a collection of LA’s most influential people mixed with all of their friends, and Chloe knew it would make for a fun night. For all that the holiday was over hyped, she had been excited to spend the night being twirled around under the golden lights at Lux. 

But then Maze had called and let her know that Trixie had come down with some sort of stomach bug earlier in the day and her plans for the evening had changed drastically. 

Lucifer had been taking care of some last minute business at Lux all day, so she’d called to let him know she wouldn’t be able to make it. She’d caught his voicemail, leaving a distracted message as she’d haphazardly cleaned up some files on her desk from a last minute court case coming up, and hoped that he was able to hear how sorry she was for the disruption to their night. That had been a few hours ago, and she was surprised that she still hadn’t heard from him. 

Dropping her keys and bag on the counter, she sighed as she saw Trixie wrapped up in a pile of blankets on the couch. Her tiny forehead was almost all that could be seen, shiny with sweat that made Chloe hopeful that her fever was breaking. 

Chloe turned when she heard Maze walking down the stairs, noticing the care with which the other woman was taking to keep her steps light and quiet to avoid waking up Trixie. 

“Sorry, Decker,” Maze whispered across the room, head nodding towards the sleeping bundle on the couch. “Didn’t want to ruin your plans for tonight, but she was crying and asking for you all afternoon- she did try and put on a brave face though.”

Maze’s grin twisted into a frown that was tinged with a disappointment Chloe had seen a few times before. It only seemed to pop up when Trixie was at her neediest and Maze couldn’t help, and no matter how much Chloe tried to explain that sometimes kids just needed their parents the frown never hurt less. 

Reaching out a hand to rest on Maze’s leather covered arm, Chloe gave her a soft smile before speaking.

“Don’t worry about it, Maze,” Chloe started with a soft smile, reaching out a hand to give the other woman’s leather covered arm a squeeze. “Thank you for taking care of her until I could get home, I know she’s not the easiest when she’s sick.”

“I don’t know how humans deal with this on a regular basis,” she replied with a shiver, clearly reliving some of the day’s more treacherous moments. “If I ever head back to hell that will most definitely be making an appearance in a few hell loops.”

Chloe laughed at the thought of a little stomach bug being the thing that made a demon squirm, smiling as Maze peaked over towards where Trixie made a sad sound on the couch. 

“I can stay if you want some company,” Maze continued, though her shaky voice told Chloe that the other woman was only asking because she felt like she should.

“Thanks for offering, but I think we will be okay,” Chloe answered, figuring that one of them deserved to have a fun night, and if Maze’s outfit was any indication Chloe knew there would be plenty of debauchery to come. 

“Thanks, Decker,” Maze threw over her shoulder as she walked to the door, shutting it quietly behind her and leaving Chloe in the apartment. 

With a sigh, Chloe shrugged out of her jacket and glanced at the clock- mentally doing some math when she read the time. The party was probably already in full swing across town, and she felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of what she was missing. 

She also still hadn’t heard from Lucifer, and though the concept of monogamy had been surprisingly easy for him, the mental image of a club full of tipsy partiers looking for a New Year’s kiss didn’t make her feel any better. 

Deciding she should probably wake up her daughter and see if she could keep some food down, Chloe slipped out of her shoes and padded over towards the couch. 

Before she could get there she was stalled by a soft tapping at the front door. Figuring it was Maze coming back for something she left, but confused as to why she was knocking, Chloe crossed the room quickly- and with a question already slipping out of her lips, she opened the door softly only to stop immediately when she came face to face with Lucifer. 

He was dressed to the nines, clearly having planned on attending his own party, and the grin on his face faltered slightly when he saw the confusion on hers, holding up the bag of takeout in between them as an answer to her unspoken question. 

Her stomach fluttered like it always did when one of his genuine smiles was thrown her way, and opened the door further in an invitation for him to come in. He entered quickly, dropping a kiss against the top of her head as he walked past her and set the paper bag on the counter. 

“What are you doing here,” Chloe asked from her spot by the door, still catching up to the fact that he was here in her apartment. 

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Detective,” he said simply. “And I want to spend it with you, where else would I be?”

Chloe beamed at him, shaking her head at the way such a simple phrase could make her feel so safe and valued. Pursing her lips, she walked over to him, letting her arms twine underneath his suit jacket and fall low around his waist. 

Without the few extra inches from her boots, her chin rested against his chest and she looked up at him with a look of adoration that made his pulse quicken. 

“What about the party at Lux?” she asked, laughing at the look of offense that colored his face at her question. 

“As much as I know my presence is wanted by all,” he started, a smirk on his face as he watched her roll her eyes up at him, “your presence is the only one I’m concerned with at the moment- and if you’re not there, I don’t want to be there either.”

She just smiled at him, knowing he was being truthful and tightened her hold around his waist, turning her head to let her cheek fall to his chest. 

“Thank you,” she whispered into the pressed fabric of his dress shirt, feeling his hand come up to cradle the back of her head and pull her in closer. 

The moment was broken when a muffled,  _ “Mommy” _ floated across the room, both of them turning their heads to see Trixie pushing the blankets off of her and trying to stand up, clearly still a little woozy from earlier. 

“Hey, Monkey-” Chloe started, before Trixie caught sight of their guest and shot up from the couch. The sudden movement seemed a bit too much for her though, and she closed her eyes and rested a shaky hand on her tiny stomach before sitting back down. 

“I don’t feel good,” Trixie pushed out around shaky breaths, her voice wavering from its usual light and joyful nature. 

Chloe could tell her daughter was trying to put on a brave face for Lucifer. Even after all this time the little girl still looked at Lucifer like he hung the stars- something that seemed laughable now that Chloe knew he literally did. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Chloe spoke softly, making her way to the couch and pulling the little girl into her lap, a soothing hand falling to run a path up and down her back.

Lucifer looked at them for a moment, standing still and feeling a little out of place, before walking into the kitchen to make himself useful. 

“Do you think you can eat something,” Chloe whispered into dark hair, relishing in the way that Trixie seemed to burrow deeper into her chest. 

Her little girl was growing up so fast, something that was evident in their daily lives, so Chloe took care to make sure that moments like this were stored away safely in her brain forever. 

“I don’t think so,” Trixie spoke into Chloe’s neck, clearly not up to try eating again after the betrayal of her stomach all day. “I’m just sleepy.”

Chloe held her a little tighter, sneaking a hand around to rest against her forehead and check for a fever. Her clammy skin felt cool, a sign that hopefully the worst was behind them already. 

“Okay, baby, let’s get you to your bed.”

Chloe moved to stand up but Trixie had other ideas, locking up her body in an attempt to keep them both on the couch.

“I want to stay up for New Years,” the little girl spoke sadly, her need to live life to the fullest clearly not hindered by her current ailment.

Chloe dropped a kiss to her forehead before standing up with Trixie in her arms, a task that was getting more difficult as the years went on. Struggling to readjust her arms around her daughter, Chloe let out a big breath and was surprised when two strong arms appeared in front of her and scooped Trixie up from her arms. 

Lucifer lifted her like she weighed nothing, and Chloe noted the tender way his arms came around the little girl. He had lost the suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, his tan skin dusted with freckles now cradling her daughter, and she couldn’t help the way her chest tightened at the sight. 

She watched Trixie lift her head towards Lucifer, sucking in a deep breath before speaking. 

  
“Hi, Lucifer,” she started slowly. “Sorry if I ruined your party, Mommy was excited and she even let me and Maze help pick out her dress.”

Lucifer started moving across the apartment, glancing at Chloe with a smile on his face as she ran a hand across his back as they walked into Trixie’s room. 

She moved around the room quickly, turning on a night light that projected stars all over the room. It had been a gift from Lucifer years ago, and even though Trixie had declared she was no longer scared of the dark, she still wouldn’t go to sleep without it. 

Shutting the open closet door and picking up the stuffed alien from the floor, she turned back towards the bed, and what she saw made her heart soar. 

Lucifer was sitting on top of the covers next to Trixie, back resting against the headboard with a hand pushing her wild hair away from her face. His touch was gentle, long fingers running softly through dark strands, and the smile on his face was laced with a concern she knew only came with genuine love and affection for someone. 

He glanced up when he felt his eyes on her, his eyes misty at the frail state of the only child he had ever really cared for. His hand stilled when he saw the emotion in Chloe’s face, hoping he hadn’t overstepped. 

She shook her head softly with a smile on her face, sneaking a peak at the little bundle underneath the covers and noting that her daughter was already almost asleep. 

Coming to sit next to Trixie on the other side of the bed, Chloe leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, moving to place the forgotten stuffed animal under a small arm before sitting back up. 

“Get some sleep, monkey,” Chloe whispered as the girl burrowed down further into the soft bed. 

“Love you, mommy,” she heard from where Trixie’s head was pressed against Lucifer, and she surprised them both when she threw an arm around his leg and continued speaking. “Love you too, Lucifer.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened. It was the first time Trixie had ever said that, though she wasn’t all together surprised at the sentiment. She had decided early on that she would let her daughter take the lead on her own relationship with Lucifer, knowing that it was important for all of them to feel comfortable. 

The two of them had always gotten along, but watching them become almost inseparable over the last few months had been more than Chloe could have ever asked for. 

Chloe held her breath as she watched the man in front of her process the words that had just left her daughter’s mouth, trying not to laugh at the panic that flashed across his eyes as he looked at the sleepy girl next to him. 

She remembered the way he had almost surprised himself when he had let those three words slip out of his own mouth a few weeks ago. She hadn’t doubted his feelings for her, but the confirmation of his love being spoken so plainly to her had appeased any worry she had left. 

“I love you, too, Urchin,” he pushed out around shallow breaths, though no one could have missed the genuine emotion in his voice. He let his hand resume its earlier activity, and smile when Trixie leaned into his touch even more, a small smile spreading on her face as her eyes closed. 

Chloe couldn’t put a name on the emotion that flushed through her then. It was adoration and love and respect, joy and elation and every other good feeling in the world. She felt golden, like light was shooting through her veins and warming her from the inside out. 

She reached out a hand of her own to rest against his leg, squeezing to get his attention. 

When he finally tore his eyes away from Trixie, they were shining with unshed tears, and she couldn’t help but let a few of her own fall. His eyes were full of wonder, and she couldn’t help but feel honored that her and her daughter were the ones that got to show him what unconditional love and acceptance was supposed to be like. 

Trixie’s breathing was heavy but even, and a few murmurs broke the moment as the both looked down at her. 

“Do you if I stay in here for a little while longer,” Lucifer asked, a tinge of nervousness lacing the question. 

“As long as you want,” Chloe answered simply, wanting him to know that he was always welcome in their lives and spaces. She also knew that he probably wouldn’t mind a few moments alone to process and regain some of the composure he usually carried so easily. 

His face was beaming and he was looking at her like she had just given him the greatest gift in the world. Chloe tossed him a smile of her own before giving his leg one last squeeze and heading back towards the kitchen. 

She couldn’t wipe the joy off of her face as she walked towards the kitchen, busying herself with the boxes of takeout that Lucifer had unpacked earlier. 

For all that she loved about him, she never knew just how much his own love for Trixie would mean to her. Sure, she had always hoped whoever she was with loved her daughter, but the loyalty and commitment that she saw on display from him was something she hoped never faded. 

She separated the food onto two plates, sticking them both in the microwave to keep warm until they were ready for it, tossing out the boxes and paper bag before grabbing her bag and walking towards the stairs. 

She could still hear Lucifer’s quiet whispers floating across the apartment, and figured that she had time to shower before he was ready to continue with their night. Peeking through the crack and taking a moment to appreciate what she saw.

Lucifer was still staring at her daughter like she was the most precious sight he’d ever seen, and Chloe knew she would have been jealous if she hadn’t seen that look directed at her more than once over the last few years. 

She could hear him clearly now, and her eyes welled again at the promises he was making to the sleeping girl next to him. She had to will herself to walk up the stairs, knowing that she could have stayed there and listened all night. 

She took her time in the shower, knowing that Lucifer could entertain himself if she wasn’t back downstairs by the time he left Trixie’s room.

Slipping into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt that had more than a few holes in it, Chloe padded back down the stairs. Her hair was still wet, soaking through the back of her shirt and cooling her warm skin, and she spun it into a loose bun as she walked into the kitchen. 

Chloe’s gaze found Lucifer quickly as he crossed the room with two empty glasses and a bottle of wine towards the living room. She saw the plates of food she had served up earlier sitting on the coffee table, a fire now roaring in the fireplace and giving the entire room a warm glow. 

He turned when he saw her, and sheepishly smiled as she crossed the room. He’d been here for over an hour and a half and she still hadn’t properly kissed him- so she did just that. 

Twining her arms around his neck and pulling him down gently to her height, she pressed her lips firmly against his. His mouth was warm against hers, and she let herself sink into the kiss as his hand tangled into her hair and pulled her even closer. He pulled away first, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before dropping his hand to rest on her collarbone. 

“I wish I could help her somehow,” Lucifer said, staring off towards Trixie’s room and absentmindedly running his fingers up and down Chloe’s shoulder before continuing to speak, “I don’t like feeling helpless.” 

“Kids are resilient, she’ll be okay,” Chloe responded softly, looking up at him and marveling at the concern that was still so evident on his face. Pushing up on her tiptoes she pressed another sweet kiss against his mouth before moving around him to sit on the couch. 

Lucifer had straightened up the blankets and pillows from where Trixie had been sleeping earlier, and Chloe sunk down into the open space he had left for them. He turned slowly and sat down next to her, close enough that his leg was flush with hers, but leaving enough space so they could eat with ease. 

Chloe caught Lucifer up on her day, filling him in on the few leads she had been able to check on for their current case. He was quiet still, introspective in a way that she hadn’t seen from him in a while, but he encouraged her to keep talking with a few well-placed questions about the case so she kept going. 

When they were done eating she walked their plates into the kitchen, setting them both in the sink to deal with later. Lucifer refilled their glasses while she came back towards him, opening up his arm so she could snuggle up against him. 

They stay there for a while, enjoying the crackle coming from the fireplace and sharing hushed conversation when a thought would pop into either of their heads. He had turned on the TV earlier and a generic New Year’s countdown was playing quietly on the screen. They still had a few minutes until midnight, and both were content to spend it just like this.

“Thank you for coming over,” Chloe spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence, leaning to set her glass back on the coffee table so she could wrap both of her arms around the man next to her. 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” he said quietly. 

His words were genuine, but Chloe could tell something was still on his mind. Sitting up slightly and leaning her head back onto the arm around her shoulders she waited until he looked at her before she spoke again. 

“What are you thinking about?”

He rested his own head against the back of the couch, turning so his eyes were still on hers. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and he couldn’t resist closing the gap for a quick kiss, letting himself get lost in the taste of wine on her lips for a few minutes before pulling back.

“Sometimes I just wonder if I can really be what you need,” he spoke quickly, pushing the words out before he could convince himself not to, “what both of you need.”

Chloe sat up at his statement, and her heart broke at the way it was tinged with so much insecurity and doubt. She knew seeing Trixie sick had 

His hand dropped from around her shoulder as she moved, and she grabbed both of his hands with hers, resting them in her lap as she turned to face him fully.

“Lucifer, sometimes we can’t fix things for the people we love, but just being there is more than enough.”

She squeezed the hands that were in her lap, watching him struggle to accept her words. 

“I want you here-  _ we  _ want you here. You make life better just by being around,” she continued slowly, wanting him to actually process what she was saying. “You are more than enough, more than I could have ever imagined deserving, Lucifer.” 

He blinked a few times, trying to slow down his racing heart rate and calm the anxiousness still running through his body.

“Seeing her sick, I just-” he started, opening and closing his mouth a few times before continuing. “I just never want any harm to come to either of you, and who is going to stop it from happening if I can’t?”

She wasn’t sure she had ever heard him sound so helpless, and not for the first time she admired the ways in which he was willing to embrace the limitations and heartaches of the human experience for her. 

“I wish we could all stop the people we love from hurting,” she responded softly, “or take their pain away all together, but we can’t. All we can do is stay by their side and make it all hurt a little less.”    


It was clear that she was talking about him now, about the neglect and abuse he had suffered by the hands of people that claimed to love him. The passion and protectiveness she spoke with whenever his family came up was evident in her voice, and though she was still just human, Lucifer never felt safer than when she showed him this side of her. 

He tried to respond a few times, his eyes gleaming at her and mind going blank as he let her words wash over him. 

“I love you,” was the first thing he could string together, and his whole body felt warm as they left his mouth. 

It had been a terrifying experience the first time he had said it to Chloe, but now it felt like maybe it was the one thing he had been made to say, like it was the most right thing in the world. 

She took pity on him then, knowing him well enough to know that his declaration of love was his way of telling her that he would try and believe what she had just said. Moving to her knees on the couch, she threw a leg over his lap before dropping herself down gently and letting her arms fall around his neck. 

In the background, she could hear a countdown alerting them to the final few seconds of the year. His hands found a home on her hips, thumbs spanning across her waist and hands spread flat against her back. She felt small under his touch, and when she heard the countdown reach zero she leaned in to kiss him. 

Her mouth closed over his top lips, pulling at it gently with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue, hoping to bring back some of the playfulness that usually infused itself into their time together. 

She felt him grin against her, their mouths parting for a second before he surged into her with all the fire and passion she knew lived barely underneath the surface. His tongue pushed into her mouth and dueled with hers for a moment before she let him take charge, teeth clashing as she tried to 

His hands were everywhere at once, running up her back and through her hair, gripping at her soft curves until there was no space left between them. The kiss ebbed and flowed for a while, neither of them wanting to move from their cozy spot on the couch. 

Lucifer moved away first, pressing a few kisses on her cheek and nose before pulling her head into the curve of his neck. He smiled when he felt her push her open mouth against his neck, leaving some semblance of a kiss there before tightening her arms around him.

“Happy New Year, Lucifer,” she whispered, the warmth of his hold on her enticing her towards sleep.

“I don’t know how it could get much better than this, Detective, but I can’t wait for another year with you,” he responded quietly, “and the urchin.”

Chloe was barely awake, but the genuine emotion and love in his voice caught her attention. There was something there she couldn’t quite place, but if she had to put a name to it she would say it might be hope.

His hand was back in her hair, running through strands and scratching lightly at her scalp with every pass, and she felt his head come to rest on hers. 

Here, in his arms, she knew that nowhere else had ever felt as right. Even with all the hurt and heartbreak that had paved the path they walked to get here, she knew she’d do it all again if it meant she’d end up right here.

“I have a feeling this is going to be our best year yet,” she whispered with a smile into his chest, holding onto him as he pulled a blanket from the pile he had folded earlier and wrapped it around them both. 

Hours later, when soft morning light was streaming through the blinds and filling the room with a warm glow, Trixie wandered out of her room. Feeling infinitely better than she had last night, she smiled when she saw her mom and Lucifer wrapped up in each other on the couch.

Lucifer raised his head up from behind Chloe, making eye contact with a smiling Trixie and lifting up the blanket to make room for the child. Wordlessly she slipped in the space in front of her mom, pulling Lucifer’s long arm down over both of them before letting herself be pulled back towards sleep.

He wasn’t one to hope, but with his two favorite girls wrapped up safely in his arms, he let himself believe Chloe’s words from the night before. If the feelings of contentment and safety welling up inside of him this morning were any indication of the year, he found that he couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
